birthdays & bliss percabeth
by jaceswayland
Summary: In this AU fanfiction, Annabeth has finally turned 18 and is woken up in the middle of the night by her boyfriend, Percy. During the extent of her birthday, things start to reach a certain level between the two. Just as things seem to start heavily, their own issues start to interrupt them. They're demigods anyways, why should they have a normal relationship to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

A hand slipped across Annabeth's forehead as she wiggled about in her bed. The touch was soft, comforting and familiar. Before letting her eyes open, she took in a deep breath. The salty ocean air filled her nostrils and a small smile crept up on her lips. Annabeth sat up, her blonde curls falling wildly around her as she fluttered her gray eyes open. "Waking me up in the middle of the night, seaweed brain?" she teased him, her voice slightly drained from being abruptly woken up.

He grinned at her, tucking a stray golden curl behind her ear. "How is it that I'm more excited about your birthday than you are?" he asked her, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He was hunched over, dressed in his orange camp shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Annabeth was wearing an old lavender t-shirt and long, white pajama pants. She pulled her shirt up and leaned forward.

"Everyone turns eighteen eventually, it's not a big deal."

Percy turned around to face her, forming a disgusted look on his face. "Holy Hera, I'm dating an older woman." he joked. Annabeth rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Percy laughed, extending his arms forward and grabbing her by the waist. He pulled her closer to him, wiggling his nose against hers as she fell backwards against the bed. She was giggling and was about to pull at Percy before he pinned her down. His hands were wrapped around his wrists and his knees pressed down onto her legs.

"Can I give you a birthday kiss?" he requested, hovering over her. Annabeth chuckled as she broke free from his grip and quickly flipped him over to her previous position. Now he was the one with his back against the bed and Annabeth was hovering just above him.

She leaned her head down and met his lips with her own. Softly, she let go of her grip on him and let herself gently fall on top of him. His hands trailed up her back, pulling her body in a little closer to his. This kiss was sweet and full of brightness, even in the darkest hour of the night. Annabeth moved her lips against the rhythm of his. His mouth danced against hers, feeling the softness of her lips. The birthday girl broke the kiss and sat up, her legs on either side of Percy's torso.

He was gazing at her, his eyes admiring the pinkish colors in her cheeks when she caught his stare. She couldn't help but smile at him. Annabeth looked away for a moment, until she laid down beside him. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her use his chest as her pillow. As she placed her head on it, she raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been working out?" she asked him, her hand moving up his abdomens. They were hard and flat, smooth to the touch. His chest felt more broad and defined, the arm around her was bigger than it was once before. Percy was flattered that Annabeth had noticed and kissed her forehead.

"Sort of, yeah." he awkwardly answered, laughing lightly. Annabeth smiled against his shirt and Percy could feel her cheek pressing against him.

Her eyes began to tire, softly closing and then opening. Percy yawned into her blonde ringlets and stretched out an arm. "We can celebrate first thing tomorrow morning." Annabeth suggested in a weary voice, pulling the covers up to cover them both.

It was only hours later when they had awaken, the suns bright yellow rays blazing out in the sky. Annabeth was the first to wake up, gently opening her eyes. She looked up, her room illuminated with morning light. She almost had forgotten Percy was beside her, until she heard a faint snore. Annabeth sat up and looked over at him in his sleep. His dark hair was messed up, but still managed to look perfect, at least to Annabeth it did. The sunshine etched itself across his skin, making him shimmer like a star. Annabeth wanted to keep quiet, not wanting to wake up Percy. As she get off the bed, she stood up slowly and walked over to the bathroom.

As she shut the door and turned the sink on, Percy woke up. He looked down beside him, shooting up as he noticed Annabeth's absence. Then he heard the sound of the water running and knew she was close by. Percy ran a hand through his tousled strands, attempting to comb them through. He then hopped off the bed, slipping his shoes on. Looking out the window, he noticed that the Demeter cabin wasn't too far away. Along with that, his eyes settled on a variety of flowers bordering that cabin. Percy quickly shot out the door and ran over to the Demeter cabin.

The campers were out and about, dressed in their orange t-shirts. Some of them waved to Percy when they noticed him and sent him small smiles. Percy made his way over to the cabin, nearly out of breath. A girl came out with a calming smile and hazel eyes. "It's nice to see you, Percy." she greeted him, flipping her brown hair back. Percy looked behind her for a moment, the flowers staring at him as if they wanted to be picked.

"I was wondering if I could pick some of your flowers? It's Annabeth's birthday and I'd like to surprise her with -,"

"I actually have a nice bouquet of peonies, roses and lilies that I put together just now," she cut him off, walking around the cabin to the back where there were bunches of flowers all over. In several large weaved baskets laid dozens of bouquets. The brunette squatted down to remove one and handed it to Percy. "Is this good?"

Percy nodded his head excitingly, smiling at the bouquet of flowers. Annabeth wasn't a girly girl, but he felt that she would still appreciate the gesture. "Thanks, these are perfect!" he answered her, running off back to the cabin. The girl waved to him as he ran off, shaking her head to herself.

Back at the Athena cabin, Annabeth finished washing up and walked back into her bedroom. She noticed Percy's departure and looked around the room for a sign of his presence. Annabeth looked down at herself, staring at her outfit. She wore a baby blue dress that hit two inches above her knee and had a cream laced top. It was spaghetti strapped with four small buttons going down the front. She thought Percy would like this dress, seeing that he loved the color blue.

Just then, he came flooding into the room with a bouquet in one of his hands. He was slightly panting, kneeling over to take a deep breath. Percy grinned at Annabeth and stood up straight. He strode towards her and handed her the flowers. Annabeth gladly accepted them and smiled as she looked at them. She didn't care much for flowers, but the ones Percy gave her seemed to make her happy.

"Thank you, they're really nice." she said to him as she walked off, bending down as she opened up a cupboard. She pulled out a large vase - at least it looked like a vase. Whatever it was, it seemed that it was good enough to hold the flowers. Annabeth slipped the bouquet in and Percy walked over to her.

Percy reached out his hand and brushed her hair away from her neck. Annabeth became still as his fingers glided across her skin, giving her goose bumps along her arms. He bent his head down, laying a kiss on a spot between her neck and her shoulder. Annabeth felt electricity surge throughout her and turned around, clinging her arms around his neck. Percy placed his palms on her hips and pulled her body in closely. He looked down at her lips, but then made contact with her eyes.

"The camp is throwing a party and is expecting us to come, we're going to have to finish this later." Percy interrupted, glancing down at her mouth once more. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip, biting down on his own.

Annabeth felt bold and pressed herself a little bit closer against him. "But we will finish this, nonetheless." She smirked and stepped back, leaving Percy standing with wide eyes. She became to strut towards the door, trying to conceal her nervousness. As she stood by the exit, she looked back at Percy who remained in the same position. "Are you coming, seaweed brain?"


	2. Chapter 2

At the dining pavilion, Annabeth and Percy sat at separate tables. It still remained a custom to sit at the appropriate table for your cabin. When Annabeth first walked in, all the campers who were already there greeted her with hugs and birthday wishes. Annabeth thanked them all, smiling kindly at every person. Percy let the swarm of campers crowd around her as he stood by. It was nice to watch someone else be the center of attention, especially someone like Annabeth. When everyone calmed down, she was able to sit at her table. The Athena cabin had prepared her a birthday breakfast, which consisted of several syrup-drowned pancakes that looked absolutely delicious. Annabeth sat at the head of the table, digging into her breakfast with a happy expression on her face. Percy sat alone at the Poseidon table, picking grapes off his plate.

His eyes narrowed in on her smile, the way her eyes crinkled when she spread her mouth widely out of joy. He watched at the way her teeth lightly touched her lip as she let her grin pass. Percy traced his gaze back to her hair, falling down her back. It had gotten longer, her gold curls reaching to her mid-back. Her eyes were still gray, even from this distance he could see the color of her eyes. Percy began to smile to himself and looked down. Several years ago, he would've never imagined that he would eventually be dating Annabeth. Okay - maybe he sort of thought about it from time to time. Still, he had never thought he would feel so strongly for her. This feeling was new to him. Each time he looked at Annabeth or at least thought of her, his heart ached in the most pleasurable yet painful of ways. He couldn't describe the type of connection he shared with her. It felt like it was destiny for them to fall for each other, as if there were no way around it. Percy knew Annabeth felt the same way, for she had looked up at him in that moment. They shared a gaze, the kind where they wanted to reach out for each other but knew they couldn't.

Just then, Annabeth had emerged from her chair and made her way over to Percy. She sat beside him and leaned her arm against the table. "My cabin has the whole day planned out for me," she began, her hand reaching out to touch his. Their fingers laced together and Percy scooted closer. "I mean, you can come if you want .."

"It's alright, go have fun." Percy insisted, smiling reassuringly. Annabeth bit her lip and wrinkled her nose.

"Are you sure? Cause we could find you something -"

"Annabeth," Percy placed his other hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. He could've gotten hypnotized by her stormy orbs. "It's okay, I'll see you tonight anyways."

Her heart raced at the word _tonight_, especially at the way Percy's voice sounded when he had said it. It was as if he had something in mind already, a surprise or something. Annabeth nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to her table. Her fellow campers were all aglow and smiling when Annabeth came back. Together all at once, they ran off. Just like that, Annabeth was out of Percy's sight.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like forever since he had last seen her, but at the same time it felt like just moments ago. When Annabeth walked into the Poseidon cabin, she ran straight into Percy's arms. Her arms clung around him, her fingers digging into his back. Percy smiled as he breathed in her scent, his palms trailing up her back. He had no siblings, besides Tyson - but he didn't live at camp anymore. Percy was all alone in his cabin, besides the company of Annabeth from time to time. No one would be around to see them right now, holding each other so tightly and closely. No one would be able to see the way Percy's mouth somehow ended up pressed against Annabeth's neck, planting small kisses. No one would see the way Annabeth softly parted her lips and shut her eyes, only sensing Percy's lips on her skin. She dug her fingers a little more into his body.

Percy pulled his head back, looking at Annabeth as she opened her eyes again. "Tell me to stop." his voice echoed throughout the cabin, the words bouncing off the walls.

Annabeth cupped his face. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to do something we'll regret," he answered her, pulling her arms down to her sides. He had a soft grasp around her wrists, not wanting to hurt her. Percy could never hurt Annabeth, the mere thought of it upset him.

"Who says we'll regret it? I won't." she replied, her eyes settled on his perfectly shaped lips. Annabeth rested her hands on Percy's chested, lightly running them down his torso. He gulped and looked away, trying to hold it together.

"Are you sure you won't -,"

Annabeth crushed her lips against Percy's, her hands on his face. Percy kissed her back, moving closer into her. He lifted her up from the ground and Annabeth wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to his bed, not letting go of her lips. Their kiss deepened as he laid her down onto the bed, hovering above her.

Percy had no idea about what he was doing. He could only think about one thing - _Annabeth_.

She seemed to be more bold than he was, as usual. Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt, helping Percy quickly pull it off. Annabeth looked over at his defined upper boy, running her fingers down the center of his stomach all the way down to his jeans. Percy shivered and kicked off his shoes, taking off Annabeth's as well. She sat up, starting to take her dress off. Percy stopped her hands and slipped her straps off with his fingers, placing a kiss on each of her shoulders. She smiled into his cheek and her hand traced around the muscles in his back.

Annabeth propped herself up on her knees and came closer towards him. Percy pulled the dress over her head, tossing it on the floor gently. He made sure to keep his eyes on her face and not to stare at her in an other place. Although, it was quite difficult with her purposely pressing her body against him. They were both on their knees, facing each other. Percy continued their kiss, running his fingertips over the curves of Annabeth's torso. She unclasped her bra and let it fall. Percy became still, his body frozen. His lips barely touched hers as her mouth curved up into a smile.

"The great Percy Jackson .. scared of female nudity." she teased, lightly tugging at his lip with her teeth. She pulled him down on top of her as she laid back against the mattress. Percy chuckled and blushed, shaking his head at her.

"I'm not scared ... you're just really beautiful, that's all." Percy told her, his index finger running down the side of her stomach. Annabeth became just as flushed as he was, but reached her hands out to grab the waist of his jeans. Percy unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them down. He kicked them off and they went flying onto the floor to join their other pile of clothes. Annabeth pulled him down by his neck, kissing his lips with force. With every article of clothing that came off, it still felt like there was something between them. Annabeth didn't want a barrier in front of Percy, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. She wanted to be intertwined with him completely.

Percy looked down at himself, realizing there was still one thing that neither of them have removed - their underwear. Annabeth gulped and propped herself up on her elbows. She locked nervous eyes with Percy. "On the count of three we take them off together." she suggested, taking in a deep breath. Percy nodded and readied his fingers on his briefs.

"One ..."

"Two ..."

"Three." they said in unison as they slipped off their last bit of coverage and threw it to the floor. Annabeth was too embarrassed to look and so was Percy. He climbed on top of her, knowing what was supposed to come next but was unsure of how to approach it.

"Do you have a condom?" Annabeth asked awkwardly, her finger drawing circles against Percy's chest. He widened his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"No .. I didn't think we'd .. I .." he replied, burying his face in the palm of his hand.

Annabeth groaned and tried to think logically. She had to separate her head from her heart. She sat up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We shouldn't risk it." she stated, making eye contact with Percy. He nodded and sat beside her, their legs swinging from the edge of the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She didn't want to leave just yet. It was still her birthday after all and she wanted to spend every second that remained with the person she loved the most.

"Can I stay with you?" Annabeth asked, her eyes still closed although Percy's weren't. He looked down at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled, bringing his lips forward to kiss her forehead.

"Although the underwear has to stay on!" she declared, fluttering her eyes open and looking up at Percy. She had a serious expression on her face, the kind that was extremely familiar to Percy. He smirked and grabbed his briefs, pulling them on.

With one arm covering her chest and the other reaching out to grab her panties, Annabeth somehow found a way to slip them on too. She didn't bother to put her bra back on. Instead she laid back against the bed with her arms stretched out and gazed over at Percy. She playfully yawned and dug her feet under the blanket. He scanned his eyes up and down her torso, gulping at the sight of her nakedness. He laid down beside her, pulling the covers up to his chest. Annabeth rolled over and stretched her arm across his upper body, placing her palm on his shoulder. She sighed and laid her head over his pectoral.

"Annabeth, I -"

"Go to sleep, Percy." she beckoned as she drifted off into slumber herself. The feel of Percy's chest rising up and down under her head was very comforting and lulled her into a state of dreaming. Percy pulled her in slightly closer as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling the blanket up to cover her shoulder.

"Annabeth, I love you." he finished, shutting his eyes as a small snore escaped his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the rest of the week, Percy and Annabeth had pretended like their near-sexual encounter never happened. The morning after they had simply dressed themselves and left as if Annabeth hadn't woken up bare-chested on Percy, who was also naked. Although, each time they kissed each other or held hands they were reminded of that night. Still, neither said a word. Whether they were embarrassed or just too afraid to speak up, the topic never came up in conversation. They had moved on, at least it seemed that way.

"Can I have some of your grapes?" Percy asked, disrupting Annabeth's silence and concentration as she stared at the Aphrodite cabin's table in the dining pavilion. She turned her head around to Percy and nodded with a small smile, pushing her plate towards him.

He popped a grape in his mouth and leaned over. "You seem upset."

"I'm not!" Annabeth quickly replied, widening her gray eyes. Percy leaned back and looked away, shoving another grape in his mouth.

"Why, do I look upset?" she asked him, raising her voice.

He finished chewing his grape and chomped down on three more.

"Answer me!" Annabeth demanded angrily, glaring at him.

Percy was about to reach for another grape before Annabeth slammed his hand down against the table.

"Ow?" Percy groaned, raising an eyebrow at her. "What is with you?"

"Nothing is with me! I don't know why you think there's something with me!" Annabeth yelled at him, the people from the Demeter cabin looked over as they heard her.

"Okay .. quiet down .. people are staring ..," Percy whispered to her as he noticed glances at them. Annabeth sighed roughly and buried her head into her hands, resting her elbows on the edge of the table.

"I did something stupid." she stated, biting her lip after she finished speaking.

"What did you do?" Percy asked, genuinely worried. Annabeth rarely did something stupid, she was probably the smartest person he knew.

"Do you see that girl?" Annabeth questioned him, nudging her head in a certain direction. Percy tried to follow her gaze.

"Olivia?"

"Yes, Olivia." Annabeth said wickedly as she glared at the girl, looking as if she wanted to smash her head in with a giant hammer. Percy wasn't sure what her relationship to Olivia was, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.

"I heard her talking about you .. or rather what she wanted to do with you," Annabeth grinded her teeth, shooting her head up and cracking her knuckles. Percy laughed silently, finding his girlfriend's frustration amusing. "She was telling her friends how she was going to charm you into falling for her and breaking up with me."

"So you're jealous?" he smirked as Annabeth slowly turned her head around, now sending him the evil eye.

"No! But I still poured black hair-dye into her shampoo." she admitted, her expression turning more apologetic. Percy dropped his jaw a little, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or keep silent.

"You did what? Annabeth! You can't just do that!" Percy exclaimed, now burying his face into his palms. Annabeth lightly hit her head against the table.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, too ashamed to lift her head up.

Percy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. "No, I'm sort of turned on actually."

Annabeth picked up her head and playfully elbowed him in his side. Percy chuckled, although it did hurt a little.

"I can help you fix this, we can sneak into the Aphrodite cabin." he suggested, planting a small kiss on the top of her forehead. It was a sweet gesture and it made Annabeth grin from ear to ear. She nodded in agreement and ate a grape herself.

The two of them got up and passed by the cabin's table. Annabeth turned around and saw Olivia stare at Percy's butt. Enraged, she wrapped an arm around his back and shoved her hand into his back pocket. The movement surprised him, but he decided not to question it. Instead he just wore a crooked grin on his lips, glancing down at Annabeth's gray eyes that looked like they were conjuring up a storm.

Who did this girl think she was? Annabeth despised her, along with her long honey-colored hair and big green eyes. Then there was her flawlessly clear lightly tanned skin and full lips. Annabeth was never the type to compare herself to girls, but now things were different. Since Percy and her officially became an item, she had felt more threatened by the way girls looked at him at camp. It was like he was some sort of movie star to them or something. She didn't think he'd ever leave her, but she wasn't entirely confident about that either. There were so many pretty girls around, especially Olivia.

Percy didn't care too much about this daughter of Aphrodite. He hadn't even completely noticed her until today. Sure, she was beautiful, thanks to her genetics and godly parent. Still, she wasn't really his type. Percy liked girls with curly blonde hair, silver eyes and a naturally fierce look - which was exactly Annabeth Chase. Percy couldn't imagine himself being with anyone else except her. So why did she feel the need to pour hair-dye in this girl's shampoo? He'd never truly understand her jealousy, seeing that he didn't even remotely like Olivia. Still, it was sort of flattering that Annabeth did that.

The two of them arrived in front of the cabin. Annabeth wanted to puke from how girly it looked on the outside. Percy just wanted to get in, fix the problem and then get out. The two of them looked at each other and nodded reassuringly, just before Percy turned the knob and pushed the door open.


End file.
